indo embora
by reneev
Summary: As vezes isso é o q mais me magoa, vc ñ diz adeus para ele venha comigo e nunca vai ver os dias nublados, diga adeus para o mundo e seja meu! yaoi- sasodei-mesmo não parecendo é esse casal.


Ei lá me deu vontade de escrever uma one-shot

Ei lá me deu vontade de escrever uma one-shot

Sasi: dependente de fic's

XP

Quero receber reviwes viu

Naruto não me pertence nem essa música

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Indo Embora

O dia esta nublado...parece que vai chover mas vou continuar aqui... para te observar

**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day**

**Man that thing you got behind you is amazing**

**You make me want to take you out and let it rain**

**I know you got a man but this is what you should say**

Ei, amorzinho, eu tenho observado você o dia inteiro

Cara, aquela coisa que você tem atrás de você é

incrível

Você me faz querer te levar para sair e deixar chover

Eu sei que você tem um homem, mas isso é o que você

deveria dizer

observo mais uma briga que você tem com ele, desista dele, venha comigo prometo não te fazer chorar, fique comigo. Estou partindo... esse será minha ultima visita... a ultima vez que te vigio.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin**

**back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the g-fly g-fly**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...**

**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly**

**The one to keep you high**

**Have you singing all night, like that**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she going to be sayin'**

**Oh oh oh oh (repeat)**

Por que você não diz pra ele: "eu estou indo embora

para nunca mais voltar"?

Você encontrou alguém que te trata melhor do que ele

Não fará mais você chorar, sem dias nublados

Garota, nós estamos voando num G5

E eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar

Então, vá lá, garota, e diga para ele que você

encontrou um novo homem

Que é superestiloso

Que te deixa nas nuvens

Que me deixa cantando a noite toda

Oh oh oh Cara, ela vai cantar

Oh oh oh

Vejo você sair de casa chorando, corro atrás de você, não chore... vou te provar meu amor, fique comigo... você me ignora e volta para seu mundo de escuridão. Vou te contar, você tem sido muito má comigo. Largue ele e fique comigo.

**Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it**

**out**

**Man I'll put my money where my mouth is**

**Cause you the baddest litte thing that I've ever seen**

**So ima ask you one time if you got a man**

Agora, se eu falar, garota, você sabe que eu vou cair

fora

Cara, eu vou provar

Porque você é a coisinha mais malvada que eu já vi

Então eu vou te perguntar uma vez se você tem um

homem

Deixa ele e vem comigo para a viagem em busca dos sonhos. Diga a ele que você encontrou uma pessoa melhor, cante comigo, não chore mais. Eu estou aqui na sua janela de noite de ouvindo cantar eu sei que essa música é pra mim, eu te faço cantar. Não vou te fazer chorar, nada de dias nublados apenas os raios do Sol em sua delicada pele.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin**

**back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the g-fly g-fly**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...**

**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly**

**The one to keep you high**

**Have you singing all night, like that**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she going to be sayin'**

**Oh oh oh oh (repeat)**

Por que você não diz pra ele: "eu estou indo embora

para nunca mais voltar"?

Você encontrou alguém que te trata melhor do que ele

Não fará mais você chorar, sem dias nublados

Garota, nós estamos voando num G5

E eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar

Então, vá lá, garota, e diga para ele que você

encontrou um novo homem

Que é superestiloso

Que te deixa nas nuvens

Que me deixa cantando a noite toda

Oh oh oh Cara, ela vai cantar

Oh oh oh

Diga a ele que você tem a mim, sonha comigo e canta pra mim, eu vou te levar para um lugar bem longe, relaxa ele não vai te fazer chorar de novo. Diga logo e entre no meu carro e vamos para o paraíso, deixe a vida de lado, não se preocupe com o futuro nem com o passado se preocupe comigo e com nosso presente. Relaxa, você merece o melhor e o melhor é comigo, diga a ele e vamos embora.

**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**

**Just tell him to the left left left**

**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**

**Cause we gone & we gone & we gone**

**No stress, no stress, no stress**

**Girl you deserve nothing but the best**

**No stress, no stress, no stress**

**Girl you need to tell him...**

**That I'm leavin' never lookin back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the g-fly g-fly**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...**

**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly**

**The one to keep you high**

**Have you singing all night, like that**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she going to be sayin'**

**Oh oh oh oh **

Não se estresse

Apenas deixe-o de lado

Não se estresse

Porque nós já fomos

Não se estresse

Garota, você merece o melhor

Não se estresse

Garota, você precisa dizer a ele...

"Eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar"

Você encontrou alguém que te trata melhor do que ele

Não fará mais você chorar, sem dias nublados

Garota, nós estamos voando num G5

E eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar

Então, vá lá, garota, e diga para ele que você

encontrou um novo homem

Que é superestiloso

Que te deixa nas nuvens

Que me deixa cantando a noite toda

Oh oh oh Cara, ela vai cantar

Você ri quando eu digo isso mas é verdade fique comigo uma vez, eu te amo entenda, larga ele e fica mais um dia comigo. Eu digo que vou embora mas estou aqui de novo te vigiando, você é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi. Só mais um dia fica comigo, só comigo

**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day**

**Man that thing you got behind you is amazing**

**You make me want to take you out and let it rain**

**I know you got a man but this is what you should say**

Ei, amorzinho, eu tenho observado você o dia inteiro

Cara, aquela coisa que você tem atrás de você é

incrível

Você me faz querer te levar para sair e deixar chover

Eu sei que você tem um homem, mas isso é o que você

deveria dizer

venha comigo e nunca mais volte, esqueça de seus amigos e parentes, seja meu apenas meu. Vamos curtir a noite como dois adolescentes que acabam de conhecer a vida, seja meu e eu vou te fazer cantar de verdade basta dizer a ele.

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin**

**back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the g-fly g-fly**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...**

**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly**

**The one to keep you high**

**Have you singing all night, like that**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she going to be sayin'**

**Oh oh oh oh (repeat)**

Por que você não diz pra ele: "eu estou indo embora

para nunca mais voltar"?

Você encontrou alguém que te trata melhor do que ele

Não fará mais você chorar, sem dias nublados

Garota, nós estamos voando num G5

E eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar

Então, vá lá, garota, e diga para ele que você

encontrou um novo homem

Que é superestiloso

Que te deixa nas nuvens

Que me deixa cantando a noite toda

Oh oh oh Cara, ela vai cantar

Você é muito mau comigo, mas dessa vez eu tenho esperança você sorriu para mim antes de fechar a porta na minha cara, eu to amarrado a você quero você aqui comigo só comigo pare com essas frescuras, só por que ele é seu primeiro namorado? Não seja mau e fica comigo essa noite, minha paciência não é eterna igual a sua, eu vou embora mesmo que sofra com essa decisão.

**Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it**

**out**

**Man I'll put my money where my mouth is**

**Cause you the baddest litte thing that I've ever seen**

**So ima ask you one time if you got a man**

Agora, se eu falar, garota, você sabe que eu vou cair

fora

Cara, eu vou provar

Porque você é a coisinha mais malvada que eu já vi

Então eu vou te perguntar uma vez se você tem um

homem

fica comigo e os dias nublados vão acabar, só dessa vez diga a ele e entre no meu carro vou te levar ao paraíso nunca mais vai chorar, venha logo antes que volte atrás... nunca faria isso com você eu te amo, relaxa e diga good bay a essa vida.

**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**

**Just tell him to the left left left**

**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**

**Cause we gone & we gone & we gone**

**No stress, no stress, no stress**

**Girl you deserve nothing but the best**

**No stress, no stress, no stress**

**Girl you need to tell him...**

**That I'm leavin' never lookin back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the g-fly g-fly**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...**

**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly**

**The one to keep you high**

**Have you singing all night, like that**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she going to be sayin'**

**Oh oh oh oh **

Não se estresse

Apenas deixe-o de lado

Não se estresse

Porque nós já fomos

Não se estresse

Garota, você merece o melhor

Não se estresse

Garota, você precisa dizer a ele...

"Eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar"

Você encontrou alguém que te trata melhor do que ele

Não fará mais você chorar, sem dias nublados

Garota, nós estamos voando num G5

E eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar

Então, vá lá, garota, e diga para ele que você

encontrou um novo homem

Que é superestiloso

Que te deixa nas nuvens

Que me deixa cantando a noite toda

Oh oh oh Cara, ela vai cantar

- demorou

- ta igual a mim agora?

-pensei que nunca ia dar um fora nele

- não foi um fora

-que seja, vamos para o paraíso

- não esta mais nublado

- é porque você esta comigo

- eu te amo

- eu também

-no inicio pensei que você fosse um espião pois nunca parava de me olhar

- eu precisava te olhar

- é

- sabe

- o que?

- se não fosse ele, eu nunca te conheceria

- por que nunca me disse antes?

- eu sempre disse

- pensei que era brincadeira

- nunca foi, eu sempre te amei

- vamos logo! Ao paraíso

- você é quem manda

**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin**

**back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl we flying on the g-fly g-fly**

**And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...**

**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**

**The one who's so so fly**

**The one to keep you high**

**Have you singing all night, like that**

**Oh oh oh (repeat) man she going to be sayin'**

**Oh oh oh oh (repeat)**

Por que você não diz pra ele: "eu estou indo embora

para nunca mais voltar"?

Você encontrou alguém que te trata melhor do que ele

Não fará mais você chorar, sem dias nublados

Garota, nós estamos voando num G5

E eu estou indo embora para nunca mais voltar

Então, vá lá, garota, e diga para ele que você

encontrou um novo homem

Que é superestiloso

Que te deixa nas nuvens

Que me deixa cantando a noite toda

Oh oh oh Cara, ela vai cantar

Você canta nossa música a noite, eu te completo e você me completa, eu te encontrei e você me encontrou. Você é meu céu, você é nossa musica. A musica que cantamos todas as noites eu amo e me da vontade de mais, essa musica é diferente das suas outras, você nunca cantou ela com ele, e agradeço essa é a nossa musica e só eu posso ouvi-la você me estimula e me faz te desejar mais e mais, o prazer em te ter completo só para mim. Tira logo essa roupa e vamos aproveitar o calor de nossos corpos, vejo nos seus olhos sua felicidade eu disse que nunca mais ia chorar eu disse que não iria mais chover e nem os dias nublados iria te incomodar mais, pois nesses dias estamos no calor de nossos corpos de nossas cobertas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Essa música é do Jesse McCartney - Leavin', espero que tenham gostado mais um deisaso para vocês, ta que não ta tão especifico o casal mas deu pra saca que era com algumas falas ou narração mas para quem não viu ai esta o casal.

Espero que tenham gostado até a próxima fic

BJS


End file.
